Along with technological advancements in our times, people have become more and more demanding on the quality of living standards, in the respect of wear, people not only placed emphasis on the quality of the garment and textiles, on the fashionability of a garment, but also begin to ask for convenience and comfortability in the design to meet the busy world that runs from day to day. In formal occasions in our society, necktie has already become a necessary accessory, yet a necktie todate is typically made of a long strap of fabric or pertinent substances, and has long been found to be subject to a number of disadvantages:
1. to wear a necktie, the user will have to enclose it around the neck, now since that the part of a necktie that needs to be exhibited consists of the cravat and that portion extending down the cravat only, so that part surrounding the nape appears to be a waste of material, in addition to causing much discomforts to the wearer;
2. that a necktie has to be worn around the neck and knotted into a cravat has restricted the use of material to the softer ones like cloth, silk, plush, flannel, and those by description terminating on lons or nons.
3. that it requires some skill to knot a necktie for wearing around the neck, those who are not accustomed to wearing a necktie can often show so much clumsiness in knotting a necktie, coming off too short or long in spite of a number of repeated necktying, and eventually just as much clumsiness when appeared wearing such a necktie, in occasions in spite of themselves;
4. the size of the cravat knotted to formation from a conventional necktie being dependent upon the material of the necktie and the mode of tying, such that a cravat, once accomplished, will deny efforts and endeavours orientated to an adjustment of the necktie unless it is undone completely in the absence of the public.
So proposals were made previously in view of the foregoing disadvantages relating to the wearing of a necktie, which come as a necktie of fixed cravat purporting that the user will simply have to hang it on the neck when need be, still, such a modification has been found to suffer from the following shortcomings:
1. fixed, inflexible structure rendering it impossible to effect an adjustment of the length of the necktie when felt like to do so by the user to best fit his stature;
2. fixed, inflexible structure together with unalterable color setting of the necktie and the cravat section failing to accommodate to a change of the color setting as might be preferred from occasion to occasion.
In view of all of the disadvantages found with the use of a necktie, of an improved one provided according to previous executions defined in the foregoing, the inventor started to work for a revolutionary improvement thereof, and finally worked out such one introduced as the subject invention.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide such an improvement of necktie which permits free adjustment of the size of the cravat as well as convenience in use.
A further objective of the invention is to provide such an improvement of the necktie that permits free adjustment of the length of the tongue, that is, that portion of the necktie extending down the cravat, at the discretion of the user.
A further objective of the invention is to provide such an improvement of the necktie that permits replacement of the suspending tongue by the cravat so that the color of either the tongue or the cravat section may be matched as preferred by the user in any occasion.